Captured Fox
by FallenGoddessOfBattle
Summary: Akatsuki have finally caught Naruto. Spoilers for chapter 430 onwards.


Right, for those who are waiting for me to update Tempus I totally have to apologise that it's taking so very long. I'm really random when I write so i've got the next chapter pretty much done as well as other chapters mostly done - just not in any order... The next five or six chapters are half written so fear not! I shall continue to update (and eventually finish) this story even if it kills me!

Another random thing i'm prone to is writting several stories at the same time (don't most people?) I've got this, Tempus and two original stories on other sites in the works so updates shall be here and there (reviews and opinions always help) probably monthly...

So here's something I half wrote while I was in Tokyo in November!

Read & Review! Comments, possible idea's and constructive criticism are welcomed with cookies!

* * *

Hooded blue eyes peered out from beneath blond lashes. Partially dried blood coated the lids and made them stick if he opened his eyes too wide, not that there was much to see in the small dark room he had woken to find himself in.

Flashes played in front of his eyes, half memories, half fever induced dreams that had come with the blood lose and exhaustion. He could remember fighting Pein, watching the red haired man fall to the battle scarred ground, bloody and torn up after his final attack. He could remember blood dripping down his exhausted body in a steady flow, the multiple injuries he had received from the Akatsuki leader taking their toll and then…clapping?

Naruto closed as eyes as he played the last image over again. A flash of orange and black followed by pain and then nothing until he woke up chained to the wall of this tiny cell.

Currently he could only think of two groups who would like to see him in this kind of position - that mummy bastard from the council Danzo and of course Akatsuki.

Personally if he was going to throw in a bet he was going to go with Akatsuki grabbing him and possibly Pein after their battle since he was practically as weak as a new born fox kit. It would have been too easy for that monster Zetsu to melt right up in the middle of Konoha and grab both of them before anyone could do anything.

To make it even better for the demon sucking bastards Konoha could not afford to send anyone after them due to the amount of devastation Pein had caused not only to the village but the Shinobi population.

All in all Naruto thought he was thoughly fucked. Akatsuki would come in and get him sooner rather then later and then it was off to the creepy demon sucking statue and that would be it. No more prank pulling, no more free ramen with Iruka-sensei, no more hanging around with the other Rookies or annoying Tsunade baa-chan and finally no chance to become Rokudaime Hokage.

The worst part about all of it was the fact that he knew he could do nothing to stop it.

Slouching as far as the seal reinforced chains and cuffs would allow him, Naruto began to take account of his injuries which he knew had increased since he was knocked out. He could feel at least a couple of broken ribs stabbing into various places and making it difficult to breathe.

He was pretty sure that at least one main bone was fractured or broken in both his arms and legs just by looking at them. His hands were bruised and swollen, the index finger on both of them stuck out at an odd angle obviously broken, but for a captured nin it was a common thing to be done.

His long orange coat had disappeared along with the Toad Summoning Contract; the black tee-shirt he wore was ripped down the front from neck to waist exposing his upper body. Thankfully his trousers had mostly survived except for the odd slice here and there. The other noticeable thing that was missing apart from his weapon pouches were his shoes.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, honestly what the hell kind of stupid psychos takes your blood shoes? Wasn't it enough that he was chained to the wall, numb from the cold and damp as well as being physically exhausted and chakra deprived that he doubted he could move even if he wanted to, but they had to take his shoes as a precaution!

He could just imagine that bastard Kisame pulling thumb tacks on the floor outside the door just in case he did somehow manage to escape. A small snicker escaped Naruto's pale lips at the mental image of the tall blue skinned former Kiri-nin cackling manically while carefully arranging the small metal pins. Maybe that immortal guy with the string would help him by placing trip wires along the corridor…

For a while he slumped there entertaining himself with images of manic-chibi Akatsuki members running amuck playing pranks on each other before the exhaustion began to sink in again.

Suddenly he stomach gave a loud grumble. How long had it been since he had anything to eat? The Fox had once told him that his ridicules metabolism was partially his fault and partially genetics from who ever his parents had been.

Currently it felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself.

The sound of footsteps pulled Naruto away from his thoughts. Whoever it was they were walking slowly and deliberately towards his cell and wanted to be heard by the blond.

Naruto's eyes flickered towards the door, before closing so to all appearances he looked to be unconscious.

Slowly the door opened and in stepped a tall figure dressed all in black, the blood-red clouds adorning his cloak and the orange mask hiding his face the only pieces of colour anywhere on him. Bouncing slightly he closed the door behind him before practically skipping over to the seemingly unconscious leaf-nin.

Crouching down he tilted his head to the side in an oddly childlike manner for an S-Rank missing nin, the single eye exposed roaming over the blond Shinobi in a calculating manner.

Suddenly his hand shot out and a single finger poked the blond in the forehead with enough force to send Naruto's head slamming back against the wall with a dull thunk.

A soft grown spilled from Naruto's throat before he could hault it.

"Rise and shine Sleeping Beauty!"

Cracking a watering eye open Naruto glared up at the orange masked pest, "What the hell was that for bastard!" He growled softly when he saw the single eye close in an upside down 'U' much like Kakashi's did when he smiled. A moment later the masked nin was sitting straddling his hips.

"Now that Naruto-chan is awake Tobi gets to play with him!"

Giving the masked nin a withering look Naruto slouched a bit more in his restraints. He could remember this guy from a while ago. He had wondered why the hell an organization like the Akatsuki would allow the annoying childish man in, that had been until he saw him fight.

Being intangible really was kind of cool, but when you had an enemy that you could not touch unless they wanted you to it quickly become cause for concern.

"Does Naruto-chan want Tobi to tell him what has been going on while he's been sleeping?" The masked nin asked as he snuggled up against the blond.

Knowing that he could not do anything at the moment Naruto nodded slowly, not trusting himself to say anything.

Again the single black eye closed in a happy way that made Naruto want to punch the masked nin repeatedly. "Well after Tobi hit Naruto-chan to make him sleep Tobi took him and Leader-sama back to the base because Tobi's a good boy and listens to Leader-sama's orders."

"Then what happened?"

Tobi bounced happily at the sound of the blond nin's voice, he had always liked it. "We tried sucking the Kyuubi out of you."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please Review!


End file.
